Kethara
Kethara is a character created and played by Rebel_Scum in the Superhero102 roleplaying thread. Appearance At first glance, Kethara appears to be a fairly average human, slightly shy of 5 feet in height and roughly 13 years of age. On a closer look however one will notice the evidence of her supernatural ancestry - namely, her eyes. When one looks into her eyes they'll undoubtably notice the small flecks of bluish-white light that float inside her eyes, almost like tiny stars. That however is the only visual evidence that she's anything other than normal - unless you happen to see her using her powers, usually to fly which is the only aspect of them she has full control over. Personality Though young, she's seen somewhat more than most 13 year olds have simply by virtue of who her mother was. As such she has a very well-developed sense of right and wrong and will not hesitate to jump in on what she perceives to be the right side of a fight if needed. However, given a chance she'll seek less violent ways of resolving conflicts and will usually stop to think before acting. Also, she looks up to her mother as a role model and often tries to do what she thinks her mother would in the same situation. Of course, given that she lacks the temporal manipulation abilities of said parent (Or does she? Time will tell.) that's not always an option. One thing is abundantly obvious though if one is paying attention - Kethara doesn't much like the early 21st century. She thinks the technology is crude and the people, for the most part, are barbaric. Whether she's actually right about the latter probably depends on who you provide as an example of the people. History Being the daughter of a time traveler, Kethara had anything but a normal childhood. She more or less followed her mother from place to place, having nowhere better to go until said mother got the idea that she should probably send her daughter to school. To help her learn to control her powers, if nothing else. Being as she herself was originally from the early 20th century, that was when she decided her daughter should be educated - much to Kethara's annoyance as she's had to give up the vast majority of her stuff. All her possessions, anything that mankind isn't supposed to have at this point in time. Which unfortunately is most of it, as the girl likes her future tech. Still, 13 year old girls aren't known for having much of a say in such things. So it was that she's been enrolled at Golden Eagle High. Only time will tell how good an idea it actually was. Kethara sometimes wonders if her mother enrolled her here and now because she'd seen her around here in the days following. She doesn't like pursuing that train of thought too far, as it results in her debating the nature of her own existence and that's kinda creepy.